Elevator
by Rakiku Inoe
Summary: "You know what, forehead?" That stupid door finally opened after I wrestled with the keys for a few minutes. "What?" I stepped in the hall, grabbed my bag with grocery and made my way towards the elevator. "You really need to get laid." Just a short fluffy oneshot :)


_"There's always a time in your life when you need someone."_

How true. You can try and act brave and cool but when the time comes, there's nothing more important than a person you can trust by your side. And when you're as unfortunate-

"Sak? Sak!" My friends booming voice cracked from the speaker.

"Sorry Ino, I just passed some stupid billboard saying how you need someone precious in your life and I got all nostalgic all of a sudden..."

Ino snorted. "What do you mean Sakura? Am I not enough precious to you?"

I sighed and started searching for my keys when the front door of my apartment building came to view. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Rrrrrrright." purred Ino with her flirt-with-aaaaaall-the-guys voice. "You know what, forehead?"

That stupid door finally opened after I wrestled with the keys for a few minutes.

"What?" I stepped in the hall, grabbed my bag with grocery and made my way towards the elevator.

"You really need to get laid."

...

Just as Ino was saying that, the elevator opened and a handsome man in an expensive looking suit stepped out. I had no doubt he heard it, since Ino's voice is known for its unusual... loudness. I dropped the groceries and apples fell out of the bag, now rolling free all around the hall.

My face turned bright red and I clapped the phone shut, returning it to my purse. The silence was overbearing, until the man smirked.

"Hey. Need some help with that?" My eyes widened before narrowing dangerously.

"Excuse me, but I'm perfectly fine and my... love life is none of your business!" The more I talked the more his eyebrows rose and when I finished, he was openly laughing at me.

"I meant with the apples..." he gestured towards the forgotten fruit on the floor and I wished the ground would devour me right here and now.

"Oh god." I hid my face in my palms and refused to look up at the man ever again. Hopefully, he would leave soon. I could feel my cheeks burning with shame. "Well, that was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me." I muttered quietly.

Something ticklish touched my neck. It was soft and smooth, brushing against the tender skin above my collarbone.

I raised my head from my hands and opened my eyes just to see that handsome stranger stepping away from me, licking his lips. He smirked but somehow this time, it sent chills down my spine. And to other places in my body.

"Although... helping you with the other matter would be a pleasure, literally."

I flushed and looked down on the floor, shaking slightly. Ino was right, it was quite a while since I slept with someone. Last time with my ex-boyfriend, Naruto, who was chasing after me for a long time and when I finally agreed to date him, he left me after barely two months of our relationship for a shy and adorable girl named Hinata Hyuuga. But I'm not mad or something... the bastard.

But right here stood a sex on the legs, no doubt about that. He took a step closer, leaned down and lightly nipped my earlobe.

"I just made my bed, but I don't mind getting it messy again..." he breathed out, fanning the side of my face with his hothothot breath.

Meanwhile, my inner self was trying to persuade me. 'Oh come on, Sak! Just look at this hot piece of man-meat, practically offering itself to us on a silver plate! It will be a fling, nothing serious... how about just shutting down and going with the flow?' That was it. 'Screw it.' I thought as I grabbed that undoubtedly expensive tie of his and dragged him into the waiting elevator, slamming the STOP button and pressing him to the wall.

I was just a few inches shorter than him and it provided me with a perfect opening to his neck. I trailed butterfly kisses up to his ear, sucking and nipping all the way up, before harshly biting his earlobe. "I guess I'll take you up on that offer, then."

He growled when I bit him and gripped my forearms before switching our positions so now it was him pushing me against the wall and holding my hands down.

"Very well then... but I don't think the bed will be necessary anymore." Then he slammed his lips on mine, roughly kissing me and prying my lips open with his tongue. As he was dominatingly exploring my mouth, his hand found my breast and he squeezed, his thumb brushing my nipple and making me moan into the deep kiss.

He pulled back and smirked down at me. "Enjoying yourself?"

I growled, displeased by the lack of his lips on my being and arched into him, pressing my now bra-free breasts into his hard chest, which created an exciting friction and while I sighed his fingers gripped my forearms more tightly.

"Hell yeah, now fuck me." His smirk even widened and he leaned to kiss me once again, muttering "With pleasure." along the way. "I'm Sasuke, by the way..." he whispered before attacking my lower lip.

"Hah... Sakura..." I managed to rasp out before he started sucking on my neck. "Nice to meet-" and every attempt to be polite went flying out the window as he grinded his hips into mine, his erection pressed against my belly making me moan even more.

'Fuck it all.' was my last thought before succumbing into a world of pleasure which was this man named Sasuke. Needless to say, my grocery stayed forgotten in the hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Five years later and I wake up to the delicious smell of pancakes.

I raise on my forearms and look on the empty place next to me. The dark blue, satin sheets are still messy and there's a dent where he was sleeping just a while ago.

"Sasuke!" I call out and soon, my husband excites the kitchen.

"Happy anniversary, dear." he joins me on the bed and kisses me tenderly.

I smile to the kiss and pull away, sighing nostalgically. "Still, it's hard to believe it's been five years already..." he smirks just like then and strokes my arm, a little too sensually to be comforting.

"You mean since that hot, kinky sex in the elevator?"

I roll my eyes. "Exactly. Now bring me the pancakes..."

...

...

...

Later that morning we are both tangled up in the sheets, still breathless but nicely refreshed after our anniversary-sexy-times, when I suddenly remember something from a long time ago.

"Hey, Sasuke..."

"Hn?" he murmurs sleepily.

"Five years ago, on my way home from the hospital, I passed this billboard..."

"And?" he is almost sleeping now.

"There was something written; There's always a time in your life when you need someone, it said."

...

"I love you, Sasuke." I am also nearly sleeping now, when his hands circle around me and locks me in a hug while his chest presses against my back. He plants a kiss into my hair and whispers.

"I love you too, Sakura."

**Wow.  
Just so you know, this is my first **_**finished**_** oneshot (I am currently struggling with a LOtR oneshot) - only some short something, not even a proper storyline, just some fluff mixed with a... well, fluff.**

**I wrote this mainly to get away from my in-progress stories (From the start, From another dimension, From the distant past, Because of my hair) so it's... whatever.**

**This is also my first time writing something a tad bit more intimate... and a first time writing Sasu x Saku... not really my favorite pairing since I hatehatehate Sasuke... again, whatever.  
If you actually read this, let me know what you think by REVIEWING! Or not.  
Heh, guess I'll update... in a year or something. Bye! Inoe P_P'  
**


End file.
